My Rebound?
by MavisTail
Summary: When Gray and Erza lose the love of their lives...their friends are determined to cheer them up, little did they know it would lead to a mistake
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What is love?

Gray sat in the corner of the messed up room, honestly he was frusturated. This was the 3rd attempt to talk to his crush Juvia Lockser, why the hell would she like me? He thought. Countless times he observed her gawking at Lyon as if he saw a prince, countless times she ignored him or ditched him for _Lyon_. Juvia Lockser, what is love to you? Is it someone's appearance, is it someone's popularity, is it someone's money? If so then tell me cause I need to find out who you really are.

Erza Scarlet stared at her phone that showed a newly drawn picture it was was a dark rose that looked as if it was slowly fading. She frowned, _Love_ of course cupid stroke her too with his mighty arrow. She was in love with her childhood friend Jellal, yet he didn't like her back. What hurt the most was that he fell for another, someone whom she thought was way beautiful than she could ever be. Erza watched along the aisle as Jellal kissed his beloved new wife, she imagined the amazing life she could never have with him.

What is love? These two thought, if love is amazing then why is falling for someone considered a risk? Both didn't know what to do at this point, they didn't know what do think either. Deep down inside they knew that the ones they loved are never going to be theirs, but what they did not expect was that losing their loved ones would lead to a huge mistake. And alcohol was the main reason why it happened...but lets not get into that yet lets first step back a little and see how they got into this huge problem.

 _College,_ It was finally time to break free from highschool. Finally time to let go of the past whether it was good or not, because a new generation awaits...and to let everyone with a warning... its going to be a wild ride. So I suggest you hold on tight.

The sound of a door slamming filled the dorm hallways as Natsu entered his new home, what he did not expect to see was his childhood best friend/ enemy on the floor sulking. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Gray, dude honestly your making me want to punch you in your face" _no response..._ "You need to get over Juvia, she was not that great anyways" he said mumbling the last part. Gray's aura darkned "Get over her...how the fuck can I do that?" Natsu smirked, "easy...were in college which means were practically adults, and adults have fun" Gray cocked his eyebrow "ok fine, not as much fun as I thought but we can do whatever we want now" this time nothing was said...Natsu grabbed Gray and took him out the door. "Were going to a party".

"I love you so much Ultear...your the love of my life" Jellal said to his wife, sharing a kiss with her. Erza tried so hard to fight the tears, especially when she was the maid of honor. Tears at a wedding was not something anyone wanted, this is great...perfect actually the love of my life is marrying somelse. Once the service was done, Erza gave Jellal an excuse to leave early which of course he believed. She was currently laying on the floor of her dorm with her friend Lucy staring at her as if she was on drugs, "Cmon Erza, this is ridiculous!" Erza didn't bother listening to her friend she was stuck in her thoughts. "Well, I'm throwing a party so get ready" Lucy stated boldly, "no" Erza sighed. "I wasn't asking, now get dressed"

The night sky seemed to arrive so quickly, the party looked like a hazard when Natsu and Gray walked in. That wasn't the issue at the moment the main reason for coming here was to cheer Gray up, or...get him someone else to fall for...someone who will like him back. "Isn't this great" Natsu said slightly yelled, no response from his friend though it was much worse than that he lost him, on the bright side he found a pretty blonde next to him.

 _Oh no...I lost Erza_ Lucy thought...well atleast there is a possibility she's having fun.. I hope.

Erza on the other hand felt the complete opposite, all that ran through her mind was the sweet sweet bottle of wine she saw on a table when they entered. Being the practical one she was determined to get it... _there it is_ she thought happily. As soon as her hand reached the bottle, another person touched it also...ugh. _This is just great I can't get Jellal,and I can't get a wine bottle also..what else is new?_

"I believe I touched this wine bottle first" Erza stated to the person, as soon as she looked up she saw dark captivating blue eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart but I don't believe what you believe" he stated coldly while grabbing the bottle.

 _Who the hell does he think..._ Erza was now furious and that was not something anyone wanted..or needed. _Sweetheart_ was the word that pissed her off the most, I'm nobody sweetheart. She followed the stranger, she was going to get that wine bottle even if it killed her. "ERZA" Lucy yelled "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING" . When Lucy recieve her reply she chuckled, "To get MY wine". _Atleast she's having fun_.

"HEY!, who the do you think you are?" Erza screamed, the figure that stood before her said nothing. "I'm talking to you" Erza said in her bone-chilling voice, the figure turned around to face her reavealing... _Erza quotes_ "Nightmare in Disguise". Which by the means he was quite good looking, a smirk appeared on his face as he looked down at her. "Here if you want it so much", "Thank you for not making me take this to jurastic measures". He laughed, "what if I want to take things to jurastic measures" he replied seductively. "Then I would say...you should never drink so much wine" Erza said while taking a sip of her new earned wine bottle. Throughout the night, they just hung out talking with one another. Trying to cope with their new lives..that they didn't seem to like at the moment.

"So I basically had to watch him marry the "love of his life" Erza stated as you can see she had to too much wine, cause spilling personal things is not something Erza would do. "Wow that sucks" Gray replied, and quite comfortable silence filled the air. The two stared at one another, it wasn't soon til both their lips crashed into one another. It was most definately going to be a long night, and both of them were going to regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deal made between "friends"

Erza's POV

 _What...the...hell?_ As much I as wanted to jump out of bed and get ready for a new day at college, I couldn't...and I wouldn't. Yep, Lucy's party I guess was more crazy than I thought... so crazy I actually slept with someone. My mind tried to process who it was, but no avail. Well whoever this person was were smart enough to leave, who knows what would happen. Damnit I'm going to kill Lucy I can't believe my heartbroken thoughts would lead to this, Once I had the strength to get out of bed I quickly took a shower and went downstairs to be greeted by my estactic roomate.

"Morning Erza!" she said while snickering, I scowled. "What is so funny?" Lucy smirked at my question, "Did you have fun night" I rolled my eyes in annoyance and quickly changed the subject. "So what's for breakfast?" Lucy sighed with happiness "I met this guy, he was amazing and funny and-". _Great...Lucy is now jabbering about some dude at the party which means she didn't listen to me annnd she didn't make anything for breakfast. Typical._ "Ugh...cereal it is then" I opened the fridge to see that wasn't any milk, days like these make me wonder why have a roomate? "Oh right I forgot to tell you, we were doing a milk chugging contest last night" Lucy said while laughing. With that said, I grabbed my car keys and walked outside. "WAIT FOR ME ERZA!"

Gray's POV

I slept with someone...I actually slept with someone. I can't believe I would do something like this. Natsu on the otherhand was living the dream, he didn't have anything to worry about no..what if's, or...maybe's. But all I focused on was _her,_ will I ever see her again. I hope not...I just don't want things to end up in a disaster. Loke and Natsu were having the time of their lives laughing about what happened, and not a single word came out saying-

"Hey bro, are you ok?" Nevermind guess they noticed. I frowned, but didn't respond. "I don't mean to make you feel worse..but Juvia's coming over". _There she is, she is so beautiful, those lucious locks, those beautiful blue eyes, and that amazing signature tattoo on her thigh_...everyone had one actually it was a choice whether to get one or not. Not the point though. "Hello Gray sama" she said in her usually cheery voice, _ok be cool dude don't screw this up._ "Umm...hey Juvia" Nailed it! "Juvia wanted to apologize because she treated Gray sama very badly" The way she talked in third person was unique to me, as much as I liked her I was still pissed. And I don't know why..my mind just kept focusing on that scarlet haired girl from last night.

"It's fine" I said kinda strained, she smiled but the cool atmosphere left once Lyon came. He wasn't the only one to arrive, but I saw _her_ too. Honey brown eyes met with my dark blue ones, yup it was definatly her. At the moment, I completely forgot about Juvia and Lyon. It was her that got my attention the most. _Erza Scarlet_

Third Person POV

Gray and Erza continued to gawk at one another as the students watched in confusion, Juvia was brave to ask aloud "Juvia wants to know why is Gray sama staring at that girl?" No matter how many times the blunette asked this question it was never answered, Finally having the nerve to speak Gray coolly walked towards the redhead. "Hey, Im Gray" he stated nervously, Erza on the otherhand didn't know what to say.

 _Say hi, say hi, say hi_ her mind chanted. No words were yet to be spoken, Gray stood there scanning her with his eyes. _She's beautiful_ he thought, what caught his attention the most was her scarlet locks. "h-hi" Erza said snapping him out of his thoughts, awkward silence filled the hallways once again. Students began to fled the hall rushing to their classes, it was certainly going to be a busy and difficult day.

Hours later...

Erza ran as fast as she could to her dorm, the scarlet haired maiden was frusturated and embarrassed of today. College was supposed to be educational and fun...right, atleast that's what she thought. She flopped of her bed once she reached her room, _Jellal_ why did you have to leave me? Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks, this wasn't suppose to happen it was a mistake. A knock was then heared at the door causing her to quickly wipe her tears, _Did Lucy forget her key again...not suprising at all._ Gaining her composure she walked to the door to find out the visitor was not Lucy, it was _him_.

Erza's POV

...WHY!? of all the people who could've been behind this door, why him. _Say hi Erza!_ My concious yelled, instead I did the complete opposite...yep I slammed the door in his face. I know it seemed rude, but he is the last person I wanted to see. I'm going to have to open the door eventually just get it over with I thought, once again I slowly turned the door knob to reveal my unwanted visitor. "Hey..." he greeted nervously, the awkwardness was so thick you could even visualize it.

"Hi" I stated blankly, what did he want from me? Why does he keep talking to me...his nervous face soon turned into something serious. "Can I come in please?" I stepped aside allowing him to enter, "So..about last night" he started. _Oh no, not only did I not want to see him but he also wants to talk about something I want to forget. "_ Last night, we both know it shouldn't have happened", as much as I wanted to forget it I was quite disappointed he described it as a mistake. "Yea, um sorry about that " he face held no emotion, "Its fine I hope we can still be friends though". I needed to forget about Jellal, I needed a distraction with him Jellal never even crossed my mind. I need a rebound.

Once Gray was about to leave I grabbed his hand and yanked him back inside. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. I inhaled to calm myself, "Look I know this may seem desperate and stupid, but... I need your help with something" Gray cocked an eyebrow "with what" he stated cautiously. "I need your help to forget about Jellal..."

Gray's POV

Is she serious?! She can't be serious, "You want me to be a rebound" I said with disbelief. She twirled her finger around one another awkwardly, "I know I know it seems stupid...forget it nevermind" I sighed heavily. "What's in it for me?" I asked grumpily, "Who knows maybe..You might get Juvia's attention..for once" She said mumbling the last part, "Fine I'm in this all starts at school tomorrow understand" she nodded. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving, _I just hope nothing turns into shit._


End file.
